


Protecting Sookie

by Anthriel



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthriel/pseuds/Anthriel
Summary: Sookie is being protected by a niece of the demon lawyer. Her name is Herja, she like Sookie has special powers. After all it takes a special person to protect and special person like Sookie. King of Louisiana Godric and. His second in command Eric must decide how much they want to special duo. A pair like this has every fang waiting to claim them.





	1. Chapter 1

New Orleans Vampire Royal Estate

A woman in her twenties with straight black hair dressed in gothic clothing is holding Sookie's hand as they run together in the underground passage looking for a way out. Vampire grabbers napped Sookie and her Adopted sister Herja Snowridge right out of their Gran's farmhouse. As far as they knew no one knew they were kidnapped. They had no idea how long they were at wherever they were now. Herja was Sookie’s height and size, but her hair was straight and black and her eyes were glacier blue. Sookie was sun kissed, but Herja was snow kissed. Her skin and eyes so pale despite being so warm all the time. They turned down a long hall and the alarms went off.  
“Shit!” Sookie said frustrated that the captors knew of their escape attempt.  
Herja pulled Sookie behind her and up against a corner protecting her and said, “I guess the guard was a vampire. Sookie put your arms around me and don’t let go understand?”  
“You’re gonna burn people aren’t cha?” Sookie asked as she did what Herja told her.  
“Got any better ideas? I know you don’t want to die like a lamb. So we go out like a lion ok? When they get close let out your light and I’ll release my black flames to protect us.” Herja said as her skin started to glow.  
Meanwhile Godric heard the alarm and turned to Eric and said, “Where is the location?”  
“The processing tunnels it seems. I was unaware we needed knew pets.” Eric said confused and upset.  
“We don’t. Someone broke my rules. We need to find them before their buyer does.” Godric said as he got off of his chair in his office and Eric followed behind him. Eric handle all security in the estate Godric took over when he killed Sophie Ann and became king of Louisiana. Eric pointed the guards away from the tunnel entrance as Godric and he sped down the tunnel towards the sounds of screaming.  
Soon they arrive to a pile of ashes and a gothic girl with black eyes covered in black flames protecting a blonde girl that glowed with fairy light. They smelt of honey and fruit, the smell of other realm creatures long forgotten. Eric was confused, he never seen anything like this. Godric however knew. He held up his hands in a peaceful gesture and said, “I am sorry that you were taken against your will and mine own. I did not order this. But seeing your powers I know why they came after you and sought to hide you in my home. I am the king known to not take humans for treasures to covet. I am Godric An Bas King of Louisiana, please lower your lights.”  
Sookie dropped hers first then held onto Herja tired. Herja eyed the two. The boy Godric held himself like a vampire with age behind the teenage face and hazel eyes. The tall Viking was cold like his blue eyes, poised to carry out Godric’s orders, she knew this. He would be stronger then any other his age. He was built for war and he did nothing to hide the fact. What made Herja nervous was the deathly clam that surrounded Godric. He felt like death was his companion. The boyish charm did not fool her at all if he had a dangerous vampire following his orders. Herja glared at them knowing it was pointless and turned her eyes back to Glacier blue and pulled her black flames back into her body. Sookie started to step out from behind her when Herja stopped her shaking her head. They seem to exchange a conversation, if their looks they exchanged were any sign to go by.  
Herja looked back at Godric and said, “I can’t talk out here. It’s not safe. I wish to invoke Parlay. I know you vampires taught the pirates this code with others.”  
Godric nodded and said, “We will negotiate our terms in my office. It is sound proof. As per terms of parlay no one in my state will harm you until we reach a deal with new terms agreed upon and sealed in blood. Savvy?”  
“Agreed Vampire. Lead the way king.” Herja said as Godric nodded and turned to lead them to his office. Eric walked behind the pair that still held hands as they followed behind Godric. Eric wondered as a deviant smirk slowly spread across his face and a playful twinkle glistened in eyes. His gait took on more of a swagger as he asked, “Are you two lovers?”  
Herja and Sookie heads snapped back and glared at Eric and said in unison, “We are sisters pervert!”  
Eric only smiled more and Godric chuckled at his antics. Sookie looks at Godric and asked, “Does he do this often?”  
“Sex is my child’s favorite subject and activity. It is on his mind half the time. He is only joking to lighten the mood.” Godric said as the reached the main hall. He then lead them upstairs to his private office. The office had two plush chairs facing a large wooden black walnut desk and chair. Godric sat at his desk and Eric stood next to him with his hands behind his back. With Herja and Sookie sitting down and the door closed, Godric nodded to Eric who reached towards the wall and flipped a switch. Herja grasped her head in pain and Sookie reached for her. Eric quickly flipped the switch and apologized.  
Herja uncovered her ears and looked up. Godric tensed, she was bleeding from her nose. Sookie took a tissue Eric gave her and wiped off the blood. Herja nodded that she was ok. She looked at Godric and said, “My hearing is more sensitive then both of yours. You had no idea anything would happened and I was not prepared.”  
“What are you?” Eric asked and Herja looked at him. Godric held up his hand to stop Eric’s thousands of questions. He knew that curious look in his eyes. Godric said, “I know what you are and some one else does as well. But let me ask you? What is a fire demon, a dark fire fairy doing with a light fairy? Nether of you are related. Yet, you act like siblings. Please explain this since it is becoming clear both of you will need my protection.”  
Herja and Sookie shared looks and Sookie sighed in surrender. Herja turned back to Godric and said, “When Suzy, or Sookie as she prefers to be called, was four years old, my uncle the demon lawyer Mr. Desmond Cataliades was called by my father Arioch and Sookie’s great grandfather Niall Brigant the fairy prince. It seems that Sookie’s parents were getting scared of Suzy. Niall wanted someone to protect her from everything. My father told them about me and my gifts. So they casted magic on me and I became four with all my powers and knowledge intact. They made Sookie’s parents think they adopted me as godparents. But I’m still a fairy just a dark one. There is a war in fairy and they sealed the fairy door leaving us to protect each other.”  
“That explains the scent. You are full dark Fae aren’t you?” Godric said as he leaned back in his chair. Eric started sniffing the air. His eyes dilated and his fangs slid down. Godric appeared behind Eric and grasped him on his shoulder. Godric said, “As your maker I command you not to drain them or cause harm.”  
“Master, I am… I must go…” Eric said snapping out of his bloodlust and fleeing in shame.  
“Is he ok?” Sookie asked concerned about Eric.  
“He is a thousand years old and never has he lost control last he did tonight. Eric does not handle emotions well. He needs to be alone to process tonight’s events.” Godric said as he looked at both Sookie and Herja.  
“How old are you?” Herja asked.  
“I’ll answer if you tell me how old you really are?” Godric said as he looked over to Herja with a slight smile.  
“I swear Vampires. Fine I am 1500 years old. Normally I look like I’m Sookie's age. Dark Fae age slowly.” Herja said as rolled her eyes in frustration.  
“I am 2000 years old, Herja.” Godric said still holding a slight smile on his youthful face.  
“Well Parlay. So I know we cannot go home now. I need help protecting Sookie. I am willing to offer my gifts and I will give you some of my blood. Since you are so malnourished.” Herja said as Godric stiffened. Herja saw him grip his chair arms. Herja stood up and walked around the desk with his eyes following her. Herja sat on his desk facing Godric. Godric looked up at her still tense and said, “I can’t be trusted. You two smell better then anything I have smelt in my whole existence. I could drain you in seconds.”  
Herja sat down on Godric’s lap and he dug in nails into the wood of his armrests. Sookie came over and sat on Godric’s desk and said, “Herja's right. You can’t protect us if you are starving. She knows what she is offering.”  
“Well Godric do have a deal?” Herja asked.  
“You women will be the death of me. We are agreed.” Godric said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I admit the possibility of this story is very interesting and I find myself conflicted. Fairy are famous for their amorous ways, I know Sookie is more restrict due to Southern Christian upbringing which needs no explanation. However I hope with Herja being as she is would cause Sookie to be more confident. I will say that all four together is interesting at some point. I’m going to treat the telepathic conversation as normal dialog but tag it when it starts and ends so you know. I am in the mood tonight to right about my two favorite male vampires.

Herja swept her straight hair away from her neck and put her hand on Godric’s chest. She looks him in the eyes and asks, “Do you want me to cut myself or are you brave enough to bite me?” Godric’s eyes became dark and he narrowed his eyes as he stared up at her wicked smile. Godric could smell excitement from Herja with controlled arousal. Godric reached up and put his hand behind Herja's neck and tugged her slightly and roughly at the same time. Godric let his gaze fall to Sookie, who was blushing and smelt just as tempting. Godric looked at Herja’s neck and licked the pulse point. Godric pulled Herja roughly closer and bit into her neck. Herja moaned and slid her hand to his neck. Godric opened his eyes to see Sookie breathing heavy, flushed face and straight at him while he feeds.  
Godric broke his hold and licked the wound slowly and lazily. He relished in the sweetness of the Fae blood in the dark fire Fae Herja. Even though her blood relieved much of his hunger, he wondered how the light Fae Sookie would taste. Vampires are greedy creature fueled by the very idea of their unquestionable superhuman strength. Godric was aware how easy it was to let the boy called death, that he once was out, but he couldn’t betray the trust these two fairies. Sookie was still flushed and her breathing slowed down. Herja felt so warm as she looked at Godric and then said, “To have your protection as king of this state, we need you to claim us. That requires a bond. Does it not?”  
“Yes it does. It would remain with you until another claims you.” Godric answers as he is growing uncomfortable with how sly this Fae was who sat on his lap like she had always belonged there.  
“You have shown more restraint then anyone else. I believe the fate was kind to us. I insist.” Herja said.  
“Can you have two people as yours?” Sookie asked curious.  
“I am king. There is no one to tell me otherwise. But yes I can. It is for namesake than anything else. I wouldn't make you take care of my needs unless you wish to.” Godric said knowing that is the most pleasing answer to give a concerned woman like Sookie.  
“I agree with Herja. There is something about you. I feel safe. I can trust you.” Sookie said as Herja gave Sookie a look and nodded. Herja moves so she is perched on one of Godric’s leg. Godric stiffened again as Sookie moved to take the empty spot on the other leg. Herja strokes Godric’s chest and says while her Fae magic brushes against both Godric and Sookie to calm them, “You will be Sookie’s first Vampire. You may find her blood more pure since she is untouched by any man. Please let us finish so she can see how a proper Vampire exchange blood for a bond.”  
Godric sniffed Sookie closer and nodded. He regained composure now that he knew she was innocent in the ways of men. Godric brought up his wrist and bit into it. He kept an eye on Sookie as he gave his wrist to Herja. As soon as she took the first pulled he hissed and looked over to Herja. She kept her eyes on him as she took one more drink and licked the wound slowly as it closed. Godric sniffed at Herja and growled please that he could smell that her scent was now muted. Herja looked at Sookie and rubbed her arm and nodded. She stood up and sat on Godric’s desk as Godric gently held onto Sookie.  
Godric brushed Sookie’s hair off her shoulder. Sookie shivered and blushed under his touch. Godric said as he looks at her, “You are so sensitive. Are you ready for my bite?”  
Sookie shivered as Godric gently strokes her neck. Her thoughts going to much dirtier places then just a bite. But she was part Fae. Her magic may have made her Fae blood as strong as half now that she was older and fully trained by Herja, but she never felt like this before. It was no lie she felt something for the tall Viking Eric. But she has not gotten know him more then a few moments tonight. Sookie looked into Godric’s intricate and endless eyes that held confidence and cutting in their seemingly ageless glaze. She felt like she fell into their depths. She looked down to his lips which were medium in size with a rounded cupid's bow, they made her think that he was capable of tenderness in his kiss. Sookie wondered to herself. She met his eyes again. Sookie said as she noticed know intently he watched with endless patience, “Yes, but will it hurt?”  
“I can be gentle, but even then there will be a slight pain. But that will not last long. You will find that you'll enjoy my bite. Godric said as he took Sookie’s face in his hand and brought her close to kiss her lips. As he moved against her lips he felt her hands fist into his loose shirt. He darted his tongue inside her mouth to get ready for what he would taste from her blood. It would pale comparison to her blood but he would allow him more control over his instincts. He was nearly at his end already with Herja. But Sookie’s innocent was a temptation. He groaned in pleasure of her taste and Sookie moaned as her hand moved up to his neck. Godric broke the kiss and kissed along her jaw and down to the soft spot behind her ear. Then down as he laid a few wet kisses before sucking on the sun kissed flesh. Sookie was beside herself with the pleasure she was feeling. Godric then gently and slowly pierced her flesh.   
As the blood hit his tongue he growled. So sweet was it like her mouth. Sookie moaned as she felt like she just might climax right there. Godric regretfully pulled his fangs out as he licked the wound closed. He heard Sookie get her breathing under control as he looked at Herja who looked like she would pounce on him with her flushed pale cheeks. Godric bit into his hand and brought it to Sookie’s mouth. Godric growled feeling the bond form with Sookie as she became excited again upon drinking his blood.   
Godric smell Sookie’s scent become muted as well as he steadied her. He felt their emotions swirling around inside his steady mind. He felt that he needed to get his child more familiar with his new charges. He couldn’t call them his pets, nor could he called them his. Godric watched as Sookie slowly moved to sit on his desk next to Herja. They locked hands together showing theirs was a unbreakable bond. Fae are like that. He knew that he would need Eric to protect them, maybe with his help form a bond as well.   
Godric took time to study Herja and Sookie, but mostly to calm his inner storm. Vampires are covetous creatures, like Magpies, and he felt the need to take both one and a time. Then both together and not share. But, Godric was ancient enough and wise enough to know coveting is what gets vampires killed. Because just like vampires lobe to covet like greedy children, they are also very jealous creatures as well. Godric steeled his mind and stamped down his baser instincts. He needed their trust and then Eric’s loyalty to protect these rare beauties. Mythical beings like Fae are near extinct due to human encroachment. Those that survived fled to the other plane. Yes, vampires helped, but not as nearly as some like to paint. Vampires knew mythical creatures keep the magic in balance and the world. When they left, Supernatural creature had to fill the void. The dark ages is what happened when the Mythicals left.  
Godric’s head was full of thoughts. Both of the past and the current state of affairs he finds himself in. Godric stands up when he is calm and says, “ I am rueful to announce to you Ladies, that given the current situation, you both will be residing in my personal rooms. In my private wing where myself and Eric may watch over you both and provide the best protection at my disposal.”  
A myriad of emotions quickly filtered through Sookie’s mind and settle of fear. Not fear that Godric would hurt her. No a different kind of fear a naïve woman feels when she must be in closed quarters with a male. It was irrational but she felt it none the less. Sookie made eye contact with Herja, who seemed unconcerned with the news, and telepathically sought her opinion. Herja blinked slow and dramatic as to covey how juvenile Sookie’s question was, given they had no choice. Sookie took a breath and said, “Fine, but can ya tell me more about these rooms we’ll be staying in?”  
“Suzy's shy.” Herja supplied the unnecessary information and Godric nodded, while Sookie blushed.  
“Hey! I. Am not! Shy. I’m just kind of curious about the rooms.” Sookie lamely supplied the excuse that not even she could really believe. Godric’s low chuckle just further proved that point. She lied and he knew it. This made Sookie more embarrassed. This boy, man, no vampire would know all about the human condition and it’s frail ego. There would be no hiding. Herja laughed in a low tone and said to Godric, “You can tell us on the way. That way Suzy can get the blood flowing away from her face and to the rest of her body.”  
Sookie scrunched up her nose frustrated with Herja for picking on her and followed Godric and Herja out of his study. Sookie found herself watching the way Godric moved. It was preternatural and yet masculine in a calming way. He didn’t walk as much as he seem to float or glide along. Herja winked at Sookie and said telepathically, “He has a nice ass. Doesn’t he? Do you wonder what under those clothes?”  
“Herja, come on I’m trying to calm down.” Sookie said Telepathically to Herja.  
“Relaxed he can only feel our emotions right now. Lighten up.”   
“Well I did see his collar tattoo. Its kind of hot. And I don’t like ink on men, but he’s…”  
“Sexy and dangerous in a totally fuckable way. I bet every part of him is tasty. Tell you wouldn’t like too. He’d be the perfect one to teach you about yourself, though I’d love for that Viking to bang into a wall. That blonde hair screams grab and pull.”  
“God you’re no help. My lady parts are dying here. Stop. I surrender. You’re right there both temptation and sin incarnated.” Sookie said Telepathically to Herja. Herja giggled and Godric looked at them with dilated eyes. He felt their arousal. Herja gave a sexy grin and Sookie blushed well past her dress's neckline. Godric scented the air and growled, cause each Fae to blush a deep red.  
Meanwhile the closer they got the more Eric swore he would die from either horniness or hunger. The smell of them tickled his nose in a delightful way as their combined smelled pour into his room. He knew the moment they bonded with Godric. The reactionary emotions from his father was a dead give away. He also knew that due to his closeness with his maker and father he would not be relieved of their scent. While no one else could smell them he definitely will. Now it took all of his might just to hold himself in place. Eric knew this would take time. But he had time. Most of all he wanted to get to know these Fairies very well. Eric smirked as they approached Godric’s rooms.


End file.
